


Observation

by celestia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, look at me writing something in universe though!, not much in the future though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: Lance and Keith always comfort in each other during their sleepless nights at the observation deck.





	

Time is weird in space, but even with that excuse Lance knows he should be asleep. Regardless he pads his was over to the observation deck. His blanket wrapped around his shoulders flows behind him like a cape as he walks through the dimly lit corridors of the castle. He knows this path by heart at this point. 

When the door of the observation deck opens he sees the figure of a fellow paladin he knew would be there before he left his room. Keith is sitting, knees close to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs staring at the stars as they pass by. He glances in Lance's direction showing no surprise in his expression. They're no strangers to late nights together when neither can sleep. After two years traveling across galaxies you're bound to have patterns that overlap with each other.

Lance sits close enough to Keith so that he can offer up his blanket silently in case he'd like to share. Keith nods and takes the blanket and drapes it around his shoulders. The two sit in silence for a bit looking out the massive window in front of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith doesn't look at Lance as he speaks, knowing that sometimes the kindest thing to do is not to look at someone in pain.

Lance shakes his head no despite Keith not looking. "Will you tell me a bit more about the desert?"

Keith raises his eyebrows. "Again?"

Lance hums. "Yeah, I like when you talk about it. I like hearing you talk."

Keith nods. "Okay, do you have any requests?"

It's been months since they started doing this. Their meetings at night, talking about anything and everything to each other. At first Lance did most of the talking. It was easy with Lance more open than Keith ever thought he could be capable of. 

_Lance and Keith, neck and neck_ had become _Keith and Lance, side by side._

Keith had only begun to open up once he saw Lance crack around the edges. Time wore down on him and before Lance could open his mouth during one of their unplanned, but always understood get togethers, Keith started sharing private details of his own accord. Lance's heart raced and matched the pace that Keith's had always been beating around Lance.

Lance had never known how calming Keith could be until he didn't have to talk to feel a sense of catharsis. Keith would tell him stories about the lizards in the desert that snuck into his shack that scared him at first. Keith said at first he got freaked out because they would show up out of nowhere, but then he realized they were more like house guests. 

Lance laughed harder than he had in awhile. Keith made Lance laugh about earth which seemed unimaginable at that point. Keith himself was serpentine, Lance never knew what to expect with him. Keith used to be just another person that let Lance talk on and on, he thought. Keith never pitied Lance. He was blunt when he decided Lance needed to hear it. He was soft when Lance was close to crumbling. He was funny without meaning to be. He was what Lance never knew he wanted, what he needed.

It wasn't as if Lance and Keith were oblivious to each other's feelings. They were close to turning twenty and while they didn't _feel_ like they had grown up, they had matured without realizing.

Three months ago after a particularly rough mission Keith had walked up to Lance once everyone left and blatantly said: _I like you and I think you like me too. I need to know if I'm right because I can't afford to let my mind wander in battle again._

Lance felt like he had been blown out of the water. While Lance was shocked he couldn't help but smile because _that was so incredibly Keith_. Blunt when he needed to be with no regret. This wasn't a confession, this wasn't asking Lance out. This was Keith calculating, needing to know and not asking for anything but a yes or a no.

Lance had scratched his head and smiled. _Yeah_ , Lance sighed not tired, not hurt, but amazed at Keith so incredibly brave and seemingly unafraid when he knew Keith had been afraid of his own emotions in battle. _You really stole my heart, you know that?_ Lance looked at all the scuff marks on Keith's armor. He looked at Keith's sweaty hair and previous scars still healing. _You give me a run for my money in battle, too._

Keith blushed profusely at Lance's response. _Uh, good. I- uh-_

Lance waved his hand in a carefree gesture that hurt, but he knew was necessary _I know what you mean. I agree with whatever you decide. If you wanna talk more in depth you know where to find me._ Lance stretched his arms above his head. _I'm dying to shower and then maybe grab something to eat. Consider doing the same, alright?_

Lance had reached his hand up to Keith's jaw but stopped before it touched. Keith smiled, wanting the same thing, but knowing it wasn't safe. He raised his hand slowly to meet Lance's and gently takes it in his own while not letting it graze his face _Yeah. Let's talk about it later. We're both disgusting._

_Rude!_ Lance said with no bite in his voice. 

Their pinkies are linked together as Keith talks. They had both agreed on the little things. They care for each other too much to completely say no to what they have between them. 

Keith finishes explaining how he had gotten his conspiracy theory board together. How he had gone about stealing, essentially school supplies, along with the important tech and documents from the garrison. 

"Keith," Lance tilts his head down to give Keith a sarcastic look. "Know that I say this with love in my heart. You are the _weirdest_ person I know."

Keith laughs quietly. "You say that, but look at yourself. You're hair has grown out to the point where you have bangs now. Weren't you teasing me about my hair before? That seems pretty weird to me." 

"There are no haircuts in space!" Lance quips back. 

"Lance, I could cut your hair right now with my knife easily." 

Lance takes his free hand and pokes Keith's nose with it. "No thanks, pal! I'm gonna take a hard pass on that one." Despite the harsh words Lance's smile can't disguise his amusement. 

While Lance laughs once more Keith bites his lips slightly showing that something is on his mind. When Keith doesn't respond to Lance’s jab he begins to worry. 

"Keith, come on, talk to me." 

Keith looks at Lance for a second before swallowing. "What if-" he stops himself by shaking his head. 

Lance unhooks his pinky with Keith in order to take Keith's hand in his own. They don't do that often, actually holding hands. It's reserved for serious moments between the two of them. Lance can tell in an instant this is one of them. 

"You know I'll listen to you no matter what, Keith." 

"What if we gave it a shot. This," Keith squeezes Lance's hand. "What if we gave that a shot. Would you be willing to try it?" 

Without a second's thought Lance responds, "Yeah, I mean _yes_. For sure, Keith." Lance squeezes back. "Definitely." 

Keith sighs in relief and rests his head on Lance's shoulder. They stay silent because there isn't anything that needs to be said between them. They understand each other like no one else ever could. 

"Hey, Keith.” Lance clears his throat. “I would have waited a thousand years to try it. I mean, I'm glad I don't have to. God, look at me trying to act suave like that. Three months started feeling that long, but if you're ready I'm ready." 

Keith nuzzles his head further into Lance's shoulder. He mumbles a quiet ‘sorry’ and immediately Lance shoots back. "No, no, no, not today. We both decided to wait, you dope." 

Keith lifts his head from Lance's shoulder. He nods his head. "You're right. It was mutual. I hope this is mutual, too." Keith lifts his hand to Lance's jaw and rests his head on Lance's forehead. "If we don't kiss within three _seconds_ it's gonna feel like one thousand years." 

"No need to tell me twice." Lance cards his hands through Keith's hair as he leans in before another thousand years could pass. Two galaxies finally, finally colliding as they always were meant to. 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about splitting this fic up into two parts (present and then the past interaction) but i wrote this while i was very sleep deprived and decided to write it all meshed together but who knows i like this little universe so maybe i'll write more


End file.
